The Truth About America
by Prussia's Mistress
Summary: Everyone knows what each other's countries looks like, but no body has ever seen America's except for the space in between where the meetings were being held and the hotels. Now they are given a chance to explore this new world and discover secrets about the burger loving nation none have ever thought possible. Rated T. Pairings are possible.
1. Prologue

**Fox:** So this fanfic is a collab with TaleHeart, or Cheshire as some of you may know her as. For some of you who have read my other fanfic, A Demon's Love, A Hunter's Heart, you may have noticed that I took it down. This is because I had a major writer's block and I lost my flash drive that it was on, but don't worry. I will put it back up and continue it once I find my flash drive.

**Cheshire:** Hi! I hope you enjoy our weirdness.

**Warning: **Rated T, pairings are possible, and semi-crossover with Supernatural, Doctor Who, Warehouse 13, Ghost Adventures, and Ghost Hunters

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Hetalia or anything else that appears in this fanfic. The only thing we, technically I, own is my OC Mexico.

* * *

The World Meeting was not going well, as usual. France and England got in an argument over whose cannons were better. Germany had since given up trying to scare the nations into silence, and was currently trying to rub a headache away.

America sighed in boredom too lazy to use his authority as a superpower to stop the meeting, but then again, when has anyone ever listened to him anyways. Seriously, what the hell's the point of being a superpower (the only superpower) if no one listened to you?

His internal rant aside, America was still bored out of his skull. Finding nothing else to do, the blond nation pulled out his cell phone (third one that month) and began to flip through his Gallery, looking at old photos he had yet to delete from his SD card.

_Scroll_

_Scroll_

'_Vermont_

_Vermont, Vermont, again...'_

_Scroll_

'_New Hampshire...'_

_Scroll_

_Scroll_

_Scroll_

'_Cherry Festival...'_

_Scroll_

'_Wait, what?'_

_Scroll back up_

'_How the heck did that get there? Ah, never mind... Hmmm, the Festival's coming up again soon, I really need to get back there._

'_Speaking of cherries, I could go for some cherry pie at the moment._

'_And cake, cake sounds good to. Oh, and ice cream, yeah, a big thing of ice cream on top of the pie and syrup on the cake... yum!'_ At this the nation licked his lips, imagining all the wonderful sweets associated with the Festival

'_On another note, I need to finish building that oven so I can get Mattie back for beating my pie record.'_

Unbeknownst to America, another equally bored nation had taken notice of his inattentiveness and had quietly wandered up behind him.

"Ve~ what are you looking at America?" Italy asked, leaning over America's shoulder. America glanced up sharply, startled out of his food-centered fantasy.

"Oh," he glanced down at his phone, temporarily forgotten, "I was just looking at some old pictures I still had in my phone."

"Oh? Can I see?" the eager Italian asked, his hands held out for the phone.

"Uh, sure," America replied, gingerly handing over his precious iPhone.

"Ve~ these places are pretty," Feliciano commented as he scrolled through the pictures completely oblivious to Alfred's cautious stare. He did _not_ need a fourth phone! His boss was still pissed about the second one!

After a few moments the Italian glanced up. "Where were all of these taken, America?" Alfred shrugged, "Just around my country. Ya know, the different states and all that."

That made the older nation's eyes widen in excitement. "Oh really? Ve~ can you take me to see them like on, on a road trip?!"

The blue-eyed nation blinked, slightly taken aback by his friend's request and the fact that Italy's eyes were open and alert. "Sure, I mean, if you want to."

"Ve~ this will be so much fun! Lovi, Lovi! Come look at this!" the Italian shouted waving the phone in the air making America tense up into a position so he was ready to catch the cellular device if it came out of Feliciano's hand.

The southern half of Italy turned in his seat and glared. "What did you want now, idiot fratello?"

"Come look at these pretty pictures of America's place" Feliciano chirped. Sighing heavily, Romano made his way across the room towards the two nations. Standing in front of his brother, Romano made a quick swipe and managed to snag the cell phone out of Italy's still-waving hand. "Stop waving it around so I can see it, idiot!"

Lovino then proceeded to scroll through the pictures on Alfred's phone.

His green eyes flicked back and forth as he glanced critically at each picture. A minute later his head snapped up and he scanned the room.

"Hey, Tomato Bastard, we're going on a road trip!" He yelled.

"Here," he tossed the phone back to Alfred as a seeming afterthought, intent on finding Spain in the chaos that was a World Meeting.

He eventually found the Spaniard in the midst of a four-way fight with England, France, and Prussia. Antonio was holding Gilbert and Francis' hands preventing them from smacking him while Prussia reached to grab England by the his collar and France dug a foot into Arthur's side. The Englishman retaliated by grabbing a fistful of his cousin's hair and landed a well-aimed punch into Spain's face.

Reeling backwards from the blow, Spain lost his footing and proceeded to fall earthward, thus causing the other three bickering nations to also lose their balance. Prussia fell first, seeing as Antonio still had a tight grip on his hand; he was quickly followed by England, who maintained his hold on France's hair. This caused the Frenchman's head to whip about as he too began to tumble, crashing alongside Arthur on top of both Prussia and Spain.

The Spanish nation crawled his way out from under the other three and hurried over to Romano.

"What is it, Lovi? What about a road trip?" Antonio panted, straightening out his jacket. Romano gave him a look. "I _said_ that we are going to America's country for a road trip. He has very beautiful landscapes and offered to show us around." He repeated, tone similar to that of an exasperated teacher or parent trying to explain something for the umpteenth time.

That seemed to get some of the other countries' attention as they walked over to the four nations.

"What's this America? You're going on a road trip?" England asked, deftly jumping off of Francis's back and dusting himself off.

"Uh, yeah," Alfred replied wondering how all of this had escalated to this point but was still pretty happy about it. He'd finally be able to show the other nations just how awesome his land was.

"Well, cher, when were you planning this little excursion?" France asked from his position on the floor. At some point he had pulled a random comb out of the air and was yanking it through his golden locks, trying to straighten out the tangles England had set in during their 'disagreement'. Germany stepped forward, calm and not a hair out of place.

"I believe what France is trying to ask is, may we join you on this road trip around your country?"

America nodded. "Yeah, sure it'd be awesome to show you guys my country!" he replied excitedly.

By this time the nations had begun to walk out of the conference room with America leading the way. Inside the main hallway Russia, China, and Japan were clustered together chatting, having snuck out of the conference room to escape the noise.

"What is going on?" Russia asked, a small smile decorating his round, boyish face.

"Going on a road trip," Alfred replied looking up at the former superpower. "Wanna come?"

"To where, aru?" China asked. "To my country; no one's ever been and I offered to show 'em around." Alfred explained, leaning casually against the wall.

"Sound's alright with me." Japan stated quietly; glancing down at his ever-present camera, he mumbled, "and I have been wanting to get some shots of America's homeland for my collection."

"So, it's settled then? You'll come?" America straightened and bounced slightly in excitement.

"Yes, Jones, we will accompany you all to your country." Ivan said pleasantly.

"Alright!" Alfred beamed, jumping up and punching the air.

Before the rather large group of nations could continue, England suddenly perked up as he thought about something and ran into the nearest bathroom.

The other nations exchanged glances as they heard a startled yelp come from the bathroom, quickly followed by what sounded like yelling. Arthur emerged from the restroom dragging Romania by his shirt collar.

"What's your deal England? I haven't even rinsed my hands yet!" The country complained, holding up his soapy appendages as proof.

"Long story short, America has offered to show us his country, and we have all accepted. However, I will _not_ be the only spellcaster in this mess if I can help it, so you're coming to." With that England smartly set him down in front of the group, straightening Nikola's shirt collar where he had crinkled it in dragging him over.

"What makes you think I want to come?" the strawberry blonde asked. "You can make fun of Twilight while we're there," Alfred offered.

"Okay, I'm in." By this time the nations had reached the front entrance and walked out the doors into the bright afternoon. A soft _woosh_ and slap turned their collective attention to the sole occupant of the porch. Australia was methodically throwing boomerangs out across the court yard, testing different techniques and styles of boomerang and throws. Hearing the doors shut behind him, he turned and leveled his green-eyed gazed upon the group.

"G'day, everyone. What's goin' on?"

"America's taking us on a road trip of his country!" Italy cheered, practically vibrating in excitement.

"Is that so?" The Aussie glanced towards the superpower.

"Do ya think he'll be opposed to one more joining his little posse?"

America grinned. "Of course not Jett, feel free to come along." Australia returned the grin and raised his hand just in time for a boomerang to snap into it. "Excellent."

"Okay," America began to say as he typed something into his phone.

"This is the website you can use to get your tickets." He held up his phone so everyone could see.

"I'll email it to you all later today along with the city and state we'll be starting in," he told them just as a black car rental car pulled up in front of the building.

A blond head popped out of the passenger window, distinctive curl bouncing in the breeze. "Hey America, hurry your fat ass up!" Canada yelled, his voice easily carrying over to the nations.

That seemed to startle all of the nations except Alfred who held up a single finger, the universal sign to hold on. "Calm your tits, bro! Let me finish this up!" he shouted at his twin.

He then proceeded to continue informing the group of nations of what would most likely be going on just as another head popped up above the roof of the car.

"Hurry it up Alfred! We're going out for lunch with Mom today and if you keep stalling I'm telling!" The driver yelled, a light Mexican accent tingeing his words.

"You can calm your tits too Diego and we're not getting any of your enchiladas for lunch!" Alfred yelled back.

"Well, we're not having any of _your_ disgusting burgers either! Or Mattie's pancakes!" Mexico shot back.

"Hey!" Matthew shot a glare at Diego.

"Well we're not."

"What do you suggest then?" America shouted voice heavy with brotherly sarcasm. Feliciano trotted up and tugged on America's jacket.

"You could have pasta~!" He churred, a smile taking over the Italian's features at the thought of his favorite food. The boys were silent for a second as they considered it.

"Sounds good to me," Canada said, shrugging, "Mexico?"

"Fine by me. Alfred?"

"Looks like we're having pasta for lunch," America said, "Unless Mom wants something different."

"Now hurry up and get your ass in the car!" Mexico shouted before getting back in the car.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" America griped. He turned back to the nations.

"You guys got the web address?" When they all nodded, he smiled slightly.

"Good, now I'll email you guys the rest of the information tonight so you can catch your planes within the next two days. See you later!" With that the superpower turned and vaulted over the railing, ran down the steps and to the car. Once he reached it, Alfred ruffled Matthew's hair before getting in the backseat. The rest of the nations could hear Canada complaining, America laughing and Mexico shouting as the car pulled out of the drive.

"I'll be there in a minute!" America griped. He turned to the rest of the nations and was about to continue speaking before Diego decided to hit the car horn repeatedly.

"Entra en este coche ahora antes de que te golpee con mi sandalia!" the brunette shouted leaning over Matthew who was covering his ears.

"Voy a entrar en el coche cuando haya terminado!" America shouted back.

"Los dos, cállate!" Matthew proceeded to shout at the both of them. "I do _not_ want to be the awkward middle child here, but I will if it shuts you two up! Now Alfred, hurry up and finish talking with those hosers so we can all go eat!"

He turned back to the nations. "You guys got the web address?" When they all nodded, he smiled slightly.

"Good, now I'll email you guys the rest of the information tonight so you can catch your planes within the next two days. See you later!" With that the superpower turned and vaulted over the railing, ran down the steps and to the car. Once he reached it, Alfred ruffled Matthew's hair (to which the older twin retaliated by hitting Alfred upside the head) before getting in the backseat. The rest of the nations could hear Canada complaining, America laughing and Mexico shouting as the car pulled out of the drive.

Silence reigned for a minute as the nations tried the witness the surreal exchange they had just been witness to. Germany cleared his throat and was the first to break the quiet.

"Why was Mexico with Canada?" He wondered aloud. Spain spoke up as well, "Never mind that, who's 'Mom'?" All the nations turned in unison to look at England, who frowned and said

"Why're you all looking at me? I have no clue what's going on!"

"Me neither!" France exclaimed when the collective gazes switched to him. Everyone glanced back down the road at the settling dust cloud, thinking one thing only: _'What the heck did I just get myself into?'_

* * *

**Translations (according to Google):**

Italian:

Fratello- brother

French:

Cher- dear

Spanish:

Entra en este coche ahora antes de que te golpee con mi sandalia- Get in this car now before i hit you with my sandal

Voy a entrar en el coche cuando haya terminado- I will get in the car when I am finished

Los dos, cállate- Both of you, shut up

**Fox:** Poor Mattie. Forever the awkward middle child. Well that wraps up the prologue! I hope you all liked it. Just so you all know, Cheshire and I plan on writing a chapter for each state, possibly more depending on how big the state is and what they'll be doing. This of course means that there will be long waits in between chapters, but we'll try to get them in as soon as we can (we've already got chapter one done).

**Cheshire:** Fox stole everything I wanted to say, but I am the one nominated to beg you wonderful people for reviews. So this is me begging you people: reviews make us write faster. Peace out!

**Fox:** *claps hands together* Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review! Reviews are my crack!


	2. The Arrivals

**Fox: **So here's chapter 1! You guys are lucky you got it this early. You all were commenting on how funny the prologue was so I think you'll be very happy with this chapter. Oh and for those of you who asked, we are going to be writing chapters for all FIFTY states. It's gonna be tough, but we'll make it.

**Cheshire: **Thanks to all you wonderful people who left reviews! They made us very happy!

**Warning: **Rated T, pairings are possible, and semi-crossover with Supernatural, Doctor Who, Warehouse 13, Ghost Adventures, and Ghost Hunters

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Hetalia or anything else that appears in this fanfic. The only thing we, technically I, own is my OC Mexico.

* * *

_*Two Days Later*_

Alfred was so done with the world as he sat in an uncomfortable airport chair, staring at the still closed Starbucks in hopes that if he stared at it long enough then it would open.

After a few moments of fruitless staring, Alfred turned his tired eyes to glance at his twin. Matthew was obviously unaware of his discomfort, too wrapped up in his conversation with Diego to look his way.

He eventually just decided to glare murderously at his older brother since the Canadian nation was the reason he was at an airport for the past 3 hours.

Canada continued to ignore him, looking anywhere except the seat the superpower was currently occupying. He was completely unruffled by the fact that he was being leveled a look that had broken weaker beings. Roughly five minutes later he sighed, tired of America's relentless glares.

"If you want coffee Al, I think the woman at the front desk just made a fresh pot. I bet if you bat your eyes and smile she'll give you a mug."

Alfred blinked for a bit at his twin's words before slowly removing himself from the realm of hard plastic. The American then slowly made his way over to the receptionist behind the flight desk.

"Good morning miss," the blue-eyed nation greeted cheerily, Hollywood grin set in place.

The young woman's eyes widened slightly and a slight blush creeped over her cheeks. She recovered quickly enough to flash Alfred a bright smile. "Good morning sir, how may I help you?"

Alfred leaned his forearms against the counter and smiled again. "Well, I'm waiting for some friends who are arriving in a little bit, but I'm rather low on energy and the Starbucks doesn't open for another half hour." He looked sheepish and ducked his head, looking up at her through his bangs.

"I was wondering if you might be so kind as to let me have a cup of coffee?" Alfred asked, face full of charming, farm boy innocence.

The receptionist thought for a moment, indecision clouding her features; Alfred gave her another puppy-dog look and she smiled. "Of course sir, I wouldn't want you to be tuckered out when your friends get here."

Alfred's face lit up in delight. "Thank you very much ma'am. You're a lifesaver."

"Oh, I don't know about that." The girl laughed, pouring America a big cup of fresh black coffee. Handing it to him, she winked. "I'm just the girl who makes the coffee."

"And those are the people that keep the world turning," America replied taking a grateful sip. Giving her one last award-winning smile, he started to walk away. "Have a good day ma'am."

The American sat back down in his seat he had previously been occupying and went back to glaring at his brother (who was still texting with their older brother with a smug look on his face) through sips of the disgusting, cheap coffee he was being forced to drink in order to stay awake.

Canada suddenly snapped his phone shut with a triumphant smirk before turning look at America properly for the first time since arriving.

"I finally got the last word on our dearest brother Al," The elder twin said, striding over and flopping down in a plastic seat with the grace of someone who could move carelessly and still look good.

"What'd you bet on this time?" Alfred asked his glare unrelenting.

If possible, Matthew's smirk stretched even wider. "We bet on how long you could go without coffee. Diego bet twenty minutes into our conversation; I bet fifteen." If possible, Matthew's smirk stretched even wider. "We bet on how long you could go without coffee. Diego bet twenty minutes into our conversation; I bet fifteen. Next time I see him, he has to eat a super stack of my homemade pancakes, extra sweet."

"Good for him," America muttered, frowning as he finished his coffee. "Oh and you're buying me my first round of coffee when Starbucks opens." He then got up and threw away his styrofoam cup before sitting back down in his seat.

"Aww don't be like that." Canada said his voice ridiculously chipper as he nudged America's shoulder. Abruptly standing and taking two steps forward (mainly to avoid the attempted choke-hold America was about to initiate), Canada scanned the crowds flooding through the terminal nearest them.

"Oh look!" He said, pointing. "There's Arthur and Francis!"

The younger twin didn't even seem to comprehend what his brother had said as he was too busy sending the Canadian his ultimate sleep/coffee deprived glare while being half-sprawled out over the armrest.

It wasn't until the nation righted himself and stood up that he took notice of the two blonds making their way towards them.

Alfred's glare then directed itself at England and France. A moment later the two nations jogged up to the North America twins, gripping their suitcases and panting slightly from the chaotic disembarkment.

"Good morning, Arthur, Francis," Canada greeted stepping further away from his brother. "How was the flight?"

"Bonjour Mathieu, the flight was as to be expected: boring, cramped, but overall pleasant." France replied, stepping forward to shake hands with Canada.

"Pleasant for you maybe, you didn't have to deal with some Frog falling asleep on top of you twenty minutes in and them snoring in your ear for the rest of the trip." England snapped.

"I did not snore!" the Frenchman said indignantly.

"Ha! Here's proof!" his cousin stated, pulling out his phone.

The other nations leaned forward to look at the iPhone screen as a video loaded. England's face suddenly filled the whole screen, wobbling a bit as he adjusted his grip on the phone.

"_So, we left the airport about a half-hour ago, and look at who decided to take a nap." At this the island nation's eyes narrowed as he maneuvered the phone to shoot at his shoulder. A mop of golden locks came into view, and then the countries watching the video could see France sleeping with his head resting serenely on England's shoulder, mouth slightly open and snoring like a trucker._

"I rest my case," Arthur commented as he put his phone back in his pocket. Francis just stood there pouting indignantly while Matthew laughed. The three blonde's suddenly stood stock still as a menacing aura sent chills up their spines.

They turned slowly and saw America standing there with his arms crossed, silently glaring at the three nations with a cross between 'how dare you be pleasant' and 'I am about to Hulk-out'.

His expression suddenly perked up when he noticed Starbucks opening and made a mad dash for the coffee shop.

The three men let out a collective sigh of relief as the danger passed. "America isn't very pleasant when he goes without coffee in the morning." Canada said.

Francis and Arthur shot him near-identical 'you think?' looks when Alfred came jogging back, holding a cardboard tray filled with three steaming cups of joe and looking considerably happier.

"Need I remind my darling older brother by two minutes who thought it'd be a great idea to wake me up and drag me to the airport at 5 AM before I even had time to get ready," the American said in a sickly sweet way that reminded the three other nations of Russia.

Turning to France and England, he gave them a far kinder smile and held out the tray. "These two are for you." America said in his normal voice, indicating the two cups nearest the two European nations. "He isn't going to get any." The superpower added, flicking his head back to indicate Matthew. "At least not from my pocket."

Canada glared at his brother who smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

After a moment he sighed heavily through his nose and rolled his shoulders. "Well then, shall we go look at the stores while we wait for the others?"

"Sure." America shrugged and started to walk off with England, France, and Canada trailing behind.

"It's still rather disturbing hearing you talk at a normal vocal range Matthew." England confessed as they entered a corner curios shop.

"You should hear him when he's pissed at me or Diego," Alfred commented. "Better yet, you should see him during hockey season."

Arthur and Francis exchanged slightly worried looks as their once timid friend suddenly grinned like a demon. "Got that right Al."

"You still owe me coffee by the way," America said as he inspected something in one of the shop windows.

"How? You bought your own coffee." Canada asked, frowning slightly.

"You got me up and shoved me out of the house before I could make my morning cup." His brother replied matter-of-factly.

He then gave the Canadian a dead serious look. "There'll be interest the longer I have to wait," Alfred stated, going back to looking at the objects in the windows.

Canada just sighed and shook his head before picking up a random brochure and flicking through it. Arthur and Francis, meanwhile, were watching the exchange like high-quality cable, completely thrown by this surreal parallel universe they found themselves unceremoniously thrown into.

They found themselves even more thrown about when Matthew's phone went off in a surprising fashion.

_'Warning: You have an incoming text from that son of a bitch Diego,'_ the phone said.

"Ugh, what does he want now?" Matthew moaned, taking his phone out and opening the text. His eyes flicked back and forth as he quickly scanned the text.

"Je vais tuer cet imbécile!" He groaned, face-palming.

"Whatever it is I had nothing to do with it," Alfred stated nonchalantly before peeking over at the phone. "So what'd he do?'

"He was taunting the Chupacabra with his fucking enchiladas!" Matthew exclaimed, furiously typing a response to Mexico.

A soft 'ahem' reminded the brothers that England and France were still standing there, albeit standing very quietly.

"Did you say chupacabra, mon cher?" France asked, looking bewildered.

The only response he got was a quick nod of the head and a "Yup" as the older twin texted his older brother vehemently.

Once Canada was done, America clapped his hands together and said: "Okeydokey people, it's been almost half an hour so I say we head back over to Starbucks, grab a baked goodie and more coffee and wait for the next duo to arrive."

The others nodded and they were soon heading back towards the terminal.

Sitting down once again in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, America was pleased to find that this time around he had pleasant company (excluding idiot brothers), a cinnamon coffee cake and a large six shot latte and was prepared to wait until the next set of countries disembarked.

"How are you not bouncing off the walls?" Arthur asked the younger blonde who was on his fifth cup of coffee (all the previous four had been six shots as well) just as Spain and Romania got off the plane.

"This is normal for me. It's when I get to about my twentieth cup that I start getting hyper." America replied taking a deep sip just as the new arrivals reached the group.

"Hola mi amigos!" Antonio greeted cheerily next to Nikola who smiled and nodded.

The other four nations returned the Spaniard's smile and helped the new arrivals drag their bags over to some unoccupied seats.

"How was the flight?" Canada asked as polite as he could with Alfred poking him in the ribs demanding coffee.

The northern twin tried to shoo the offending digit away, but instead of lessening, the poking increased, becoming more like jabbing as America tried to get Canada's attention (and wallet).

"Oh for fuck's sake, fine!" Matthew said through gritted teeth as he took out his wallet and threw it at his twin's laughing face.

"Thanks Mattie, you're the best! Even when you're a dick," America said happily before running back to Starbucks and away from his not-so-passive-aggressive-at-the-moment brother.

"I'm never waking him up before his three hours are up or dragging him out of the house before he has time to get ready again if this is what I have to deal with," Canada muttered to himself before perking up. "On second thought, I'll just leave him with Diego."

Romania and Spain were shooting the other European nation confused and clueless expressions. "Did we miss something?" Romania asked quietly. England just sighed and shook his head. "I would like to say yes, but also no; we have been just as confused as you gentlemen since we got off the plane."

"Here's your wallet back," Alfred said to his twin as he tossed said wallet towards the older nation when he came back with five more cups of coffee.

"Sorry, I forgot to get you guys some, but they have really good coffee over there." America said, pointing over to the Starbucks. The others (excluding Canada) just stared.

"Those are all for you America?" Spain asked, sounding shocked. "I couldn't even handle that much caffeine.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Yup! Five espresso macchiatos with six shots of espresso in each!"

"And you aren't convulsing on the floor yet?" France mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

England and Romania, meanwhile, completely checked out of the conversation and were currently using tarot cards to play some sort of future-fortune-life-death card game.

The next ten minutes were spent with everyone conversing and occasionally playing with the tarot cards in Arthur's and Nikola's case. Alfred had just left to get more coffee when Germany and Prussia had arrived.

"Guten morgen everyone." Germany greeted, looking impeccable in a business casual sky blue button-up and grey slacks. Prussia, on the other hand, was wearing a black tee-shirt with white lettering (No autographs please) a canary-yellow lanyard and blue jeans.

"Good morning," everyone replied except America who was still absent from the group.

A heartbeat later Alfred came trudging back with yet another tray-full of coffee; when he neared the group he blinked in surprise at the new arrivals. "When did you guys get here?"

"Mien awesome presence graced this group about two seconds ago!" Prussia exclaimed, puffing his chest and looking very much like his small avian companion. The albino then noticed the multiple cups of concentrated caffeine held by America. "Oh, coffee! Where is it?" He promptly ran off towards Starbucks shouting "This awesome body requires caffeine!"

"Does he ever say something that's not conceited?" England griped to Germany.

The German shrugged. "Not that I know of," he said with a sigh. "Diego, vous êtes un putain d'idiot!" Canada shouted suddenly out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped about a mile and a half and glared at the Canadian.

"He went and pissed off the Chupacabra and is now driving to the house with his arm stuffed down its throat!" He snapped by way of explanation.

"If he's looking for the smelling salts to get the thing to let go he's not going to find any. I had to throw them away." America commented casually, sitting in a plastic seat, sipping his coffee.

"If I tell him that, he'll try and ransack one of your houses," Matthew told his twin.

"Then have him use a ghost chili," Alfred replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Those things are potent enough."

Matthew nodded absently as he typed a reply to the eldest North American brother.

"So…" Germany turned to France and the others, "Vat have you guys been doing since you got here?"

"Watching Amérique down five cups of espresso macchiato with six shots in each cup every thirty minutes and Mathieu yell at Mexique via text," the Frenchman replied.

"And looking through cheaply-made expensive things in the shops," England added. "So basically nothing much."

"At least you weren't here before they opened Starbucks," Alfred commented.

"You don't want to know." Canada told the other nations just as Prussia ran up to the group, holding a large cinnamon dulce latte with extra-whip and syrup (it was not girly!) and a smaller, plain black coffee.

"In my awesomeness I remembered to get you a coffee West," He said, offering said coffee to said brother.

"Danke bruder," Ludwig said taking the caffeinated beverage.

"Al, call Diego and give him advice on keeping monsters locked in a closet," Canada said with an exasperated sigh.

England looked up from his tarot cards in interest. "I wasn't aware you knew how to contain creatures such as that Alfred. When did you learn this?" America shrugged. "I just kinda picked it up through trial and error." He said, avoiding a direct answer and walked a few paces from the group, dialing his brother's number.

After that, everyone spent their time meandering about until the next round of nations arrived. Alfred had by then gotten his fourth round of coffee.

The nations congregated back at the terminal. Spain and Prussia had both gotten some random magnets from a curio shop and Romania's clothes were slightly mussed after a downwards-descending incident with an upwards-ascending escalator.

They all watched the people slowly trickle out of the terminal, searching for their soon-to-be traveling companions.

"Found the commie," Alfred commented, pointing towards Russia who stood out among the sea of travelers with his scarf and thick coat.

"Greetings friends," Russia said politely, offering the group a pleasant little smile. His smile died a little when he locked eyes with Alfred, but it did not disappear. "America."

"Russia." The superpower replied, albeit in a civil manner.

"Ni hao," China greeted making himself known and effectively ending the staring contest.

"Hey, Yao. How're you doing?" America greeted the older nation, completely ignoring Russia.

"I'm doing well Alfred, but I have to ask, why are you wearing such rumpled clothing, aru?"

France and the other nations took notice of what their soon-to-be tour guide and host was wearing for the first time. America was wearing a rumpled Captain America shield T-shirt and what appeared to be day-old jeans and his always-present bomber jacket. His feet were clad in dusty cowboy boots.

"And for the record," Canada butted in, "His socks don't match either; they're green striped and bright blue, respectively."

America gave his brother a look. "And I will remind you for the thousandth time since 5 AM, remember who decided to be a bastard and wake me up before my three hours were up."

Matthew opened his mouth to reply, but a loud exclamation in Italian cut him off. "Evviva! Abbiamo trovato voi ragazzi!" Everyone's head turned in unison as Feliciano screeched to a stop in front of them, holding his bag with one hand and a thoroughly disgruntled Romano by the wrist with the other

"Sorryaboutthat," the northern half of Italy began to say very quickly. "OurflightgotdelayedandLovigotintoanargumentwhichm adeusmissourotherflightso wehadtowaitforathird."

Romano lunged forward and slapped his hand over Italy's mouth, effectively silencing the lightning-fast speech of the excited nation. "Breathe, fratello! I don't want to have to haul your sorry butt to the emergency room if you pass out!" He snapped. Romano's eyes flicked to the rest of the nations. "Yeah, hello, whatever, we're here late, early, whatever."

"Well I'm glad you guys are here either way," America replied extra cheerfully, the caffeine starting to take full effect as he finished his nineteenth cup of coffee and grabbed his twentieth.

He brought the cup to his lips and went to take a deep swig when a hand reached out and neatly plucked the coffee from his grasp. Canada held the espresso at arms-length from his brother, and in one smooth movement he slipped a Diet Coke into America's now empty hand.

"I think you've had enough coffee for now Al. How's about you have some Diet Coke now, eh?" Canada said firmly, looking his twin in the eye with that 'I-am-the-older-brother-so-I-have-say' expression.

The younger twin pouted for a moment before taking a sip of his new drink. Matthew nodded his head in approval before producing maple syrup out of nowhere and putting a generous amount into the coffee in his hand.

The rest of the nations had since given up trying to understand the strangeness that had become reality ever since they stepped off the plane and into the North American twins' world. The Bad Touch Trio just gave each other looks and shrugged and England and Germany were quietly filling in the Italy brothers.

By the time 11 o'clock rolled around, everyone was more calmed down and waiting for the last two nations to arrive.

England and Romania had gone back to their tarot card game with Russia, China, and France semi-watching over their shoulders. The Italy brothers were lightly dozing across the rock-solid plastic seats and Germany was reading a pamphlet on different flora and fauna in Maine. America and Prussia were just going into their tenth level of 'Lemonade, Crunchy Ice" (played at what seemed like mach 4) when Canada called their attention to two figures slowly trudging their way towards them.

"They're finally here!" Canada announced, his normal voice still sounding loud to the European nations.

"G'day mates!" Australia greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Jett, nice to see you!" Canada stepped up to shake the country's hand, looking him straight in the eye and smiling brightly. Australia blinked in surprise but returned the firm shake, chuckling as he did so.

"Canada, you just keep throwin' me for a loop now that you're talkin' audibly, and I bet you're loving every second of it, ain'tcha?" Matthew laughed, a mischievous grin lighting up his features.

"Well, maybe just a little." He confessed.

"Hello America-san," Japan bowed politely to Alfred, who surprised everyone else by lightly bowing back. "Good to see you Kiku. How was your flight?"

"It was as pleasant as a flight can be," the Japanese nation replied.

"Well, at least you're back on dear old terra firma." America said, smiling when Japan gave a firm nod. A soft tap on America's shoulder got his attention. He turned and looked at Germany.

"Since we have all arrived, shall we go to the hotel or vherever it is that we are staying?" The sleek blond asked, gesturing to the assembled countries, all of whom looked rather bored with the exception of Jett and Kiku.

Alfred nodded and gestured for everyone to follow him. "We'll be staying at a hotel for tonight before starting off the road trip tomorrow," he told them as they all exited the airport.

Walking across the parking lot, America led them to two vans, one red, one blue. "Okay everyone, choose a van, put your' gear in the back and sit." While everyone started to move towards the vehicles he glared slightly at his brother.

"You're going to take point and drive to the hotel Mattie. I am taking a nap on shotgun." Alfred said shortly before opening the passenger door of the red van and getting in.

Canada nodded and walked over to England. "Hey, Arthur, can you drive the other van? Al would be driving, but he's taking a nap."

The former pirate thought for a second and nodded. "Sure, I wouldn't trust the others to drive safely until America can explain some of his strange and obscure traffic laws." The light sarcasm was not lost on the violet-eyed nation, but he chose to ignore it.

"Thanks, there's a radio system that connects with the other van in case you need anything." With that Canada turned and got into the drivers' side. Buckling up, he looked in the mirror to see who his passengers were. Japan, Australia, Prussia, the Italy brothers were strapped in and looking expectantly out the windows.

After seeing if everyone was set in the other van, the Canadian turned on the van and started heading towards the hotel with the other van in tow.

The drive in total was spent in silence as everyone who could, caught up with their sleep.

After a little while Canada flicked the radio to get England's attention. "Yes Canada?" The Englishman's accent was slightly distorted as it crackled through the radio.

"We're coming up to the hotel, we just have to turn off here and take another left. See that sign? That's the hotel." With that Canada turned off the radio and guided the van off the highway and towards their destination.

It took a total of about ten minutes before they reached the hotel. Everyone began to get off and grab their luggage while Canada looked over to America who was still sleeping. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Canada reached over and gently but firmly prodded his brother's shoulder.

"Alfred, we're here. Wake up."

The superpower just mumbled and snuggled down into seat, rubbing his face in his jacket. Canada poked him twice more with the same response. The frustrated twin stared at his counterpart for a moment before smiling evilly. Reaching over once more, he unbuckled America's seatbelt and unlocked the door. Looking up he silently gestured for one of the nations already out of the vans to walk over and open Alfred's door; Prussia quickly stepped over and yanked the door open. He opened his mouth to ask what Canada was doing, but the blond just shook his head and motioned for him to step back. Prussia's eyes lit up in understanding and he readily stepped back, smirk firmly in place. Matthew pulled back just enough to steady himself before lunging over and neatly shoving America out of the vehicle.

The next thing that occurred shocked all of the nations in hearing which was all of them. Alfred let out a yelp as he hit the asphalt before letting out a string of colorful language in every language known to man.

It was about twenty seconds before America finally stopped with a few choice words in Greek; he lay back down before jackknifing up and nimbly landing on his toes. The superpower picked up his bomber jacket and brushed himself off, glaring daggers at his grinning twin all the while.

"Payback's a bitch, Matt. Remember that," he said with a final glare before turning to everyone with a smile on his face.

"So! How's about we go in and get our rooms and then I'm going to sleep for another hour while you guys get situated. After that I'll explain how the road trip's gonna go, and then we'll go out and I'll treat you to the best lobster you've ever had. How's that?" America asked cheerfully.

"Ve~ that sounds great! Let's go!" Italy's excited voice woke the nations out of their stupor; they had still been staring at Alfred in shock after hearing him imitate a Rosetta Stone.

As everyone went to go grab their bags America commented casually. "Oh, and if anyone wakes me up before my hour is done, heads are going to roll."

Everyone nodded as chills went down their spines at the hidden undertone in the American's voice.

The North American twins graciously helped the other nations haul their luggage out of the vehicles and into the hotel lobby. America was just pulling Italy's suitcase into the room as Canada finished talking with the receptionist, getting two large adjoining rooms.

Once the Canadian had the keys, he led everyone to their rooms.

After getting all of their luggage into the rooms, Alfred stretched and collapsed onto one of the beds.

"Uh, will he be able to breathe?" Spain asked Canada, looking dubiously at America, whose face was solidly planted into the thick comforter. "He sleeps like that all the time. He's fine." Matthew assured him.

He then turned to everyone. "Don't make too much noise because then you'll have an America who won't hesitate to kill you all very slowly," he warned with a very serious expression. "Talking normally is fine, but don't shout or yell."

"Dually noted," England said calmly, although he was a bit pale, "Righto then gents, what do we want to do to occupy ourselves and not wake up our slumbering tour guide?"

"Why don't we play of game of 'Who can stay quiet the longest,'" France suggested.

The rest of countries shot him a 'Seriously?' look and he raised his hands in defense. "What? It's not like we can do anything else without waking up Sleeping Beauty. You all know how we get with charades, and the Italians always cheat at Monopoly."

Russia sighed softly, "Da, you are right. Let us play this quiet game. Canada, will you start the time?"

Matthew nodded. "Okay everyone, on your mark. Trois, deux, un, silence."

Everyone went completely silent, their more competitive sides coming out as they all stared at each other waiting for someone to fail.

_*Thirty Minutes Later*_

No one had said a word since Canada announced the start of the silent game, and so far it looked like only the Italy brothers and Prussia were having any real difficulty. They kept opening their mouths to speak and then snap it shut with increasingly aggravated (and in Feliciano's case desperate) expressions. Canada was the most at ease out of all of them; he had gone days without making a single sound before, so he was at totally relaxed with the silence and just sat there reading a book. Germany kept glancing at Italy over the top of his newspaper, amazed that the petite Italian had been quiet for so long and wondering when he was going to crack.

Matthew noticed the younger Italian brother's desperation and quickly grabbed a few sheets of blank paper, some pencils, and a clipboard before handing them to the hazel eyed nation motioning for him to draw.

Feliciano threw his arms around the Canadian in thanks and a very surprised Matthew merely patted his head and smiled; Italy returned the smile before plopping down on the floor and putting pencil to paper.

A soft huffing drew everyone's attention to Australia. He had evidently lost his own pencil under the couch and in the act of retrieving it had a huge cloud of dust fly into his face. His tan cheeks had turned bright pink as he fought the urge to sneeze.

Everyone's eyes widened to the sized of dinner plates, pupils dilating with adrenaline and terror as their collective gazes flicked between the struggling Australian and the slumbering superpower. Jett's expression grew panicked as he began to lose the fight with his nose. Right when he was about to sneeze Romania darted forward, stuffed a pillow in Jett's face, threw him out into the hall and shut the door (all in less than a second). A heartbeat later they heard a tremendous, but muted sneeze, and the outdoorsman walked back inside smiling and holding the used pillow at arm's length. Everyone sighed in relief when they realized America hadn't even twitched through the whole ordeal.

They all sent glares toward the sleeping blonde as he was the cause of all their fears since the game had begun.

_*Twenty Minutes Later*_

Finally, after a long, arduous, torture-filled hour of silence, America stirred and sat up.

"Afternoon everyone!" he said cheerfully.

The other nations in the room let out sighs and groans of relief.

"Agh! I thought I was going to die!" Prussia announced, flopping over the arm of the couch and dramatically hung his head.

"It wasn't so hard, I don't think." Arthur said smoothly, "How about you Nikola?"

"I was fine, Jett scared the ever living crap out of me though," the spellcaster replied.

"Woah, wait a second. What'd I miss?" America butted in, looking nation to nation with a confused expression.

"Silent game," Canada replied nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. "No one wanted to wake you and face your rage so they all miraculously stayed silent for an hour."

America whistled appreciatively, "Wow, and no one went insane? I'm impressed."

"Yeah, but Australia almost screwed it up, aru!" China commented, staring at the continent nation.

"Oi, that wasn't my fault! You have a dust bunny fly up your shnoze an' lodge in your sinuses an' tell me how you'd react!" Australian shot back, still snuffling slightly.

"Ve~ I almost talked but then Matthew gave me something to draw on!" Feliciano announced smiling.

"I am very proud that you manage to keep quiet Italy. Perhaps ve could try this game as part of veekend training." Germany said, giving the male a nod and nonexistent smile.

Italy beamed. "Grazie Ludwig!"

America cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"If anyone's hungry, there's food in the mini fridges and such," he said. "I figured we could eat while I explained how the road trip will go."

France and Spain wandered over and opened the fridge, rooting around until they found a couple of apples. The other nations got bottle water and soda before going back to their original spots. America once again shocked everyone by getting a couple of carrots and a pear out of the fridge and munching on them with obvious enjoyment.

"What's with the looks?" he asked after swallowing, another surprise to the nations.

"You're eating vegetables." Spain said softly.

"And not complaining." Romano added.

"And you swallowed before speaking." France finished.

America shrugged, "So?"

Canada just sat back enjoying the show. This was why he and Diego decided to accompany them on the road trip.

"It's weird and not how you usually are," Prussia said for everyone.

"Well," America thought for a moment, "I actually have a wider taste in food than what you guys see me eat. What I bring to the meetings is simply on-the-run food."

The blond nation quickly moved on. "But that's beside the point; what we really want to talk about is how this whole shenanigan is going to work out."

"You'll probably just want to tell them what states they're hitting, how they'll get there, and what you all will most likely be doing," Matthew said, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Okay then… let me get my thoughts straight here…" America strode over to lean against the wall, hand on his chin as he thought for a moment; straightening, he looked at the nations with the same bright-eyed alertness with a hint of snarkiness that they had seen him don earlier that day.

"Alright here's the game plan. The number of states we'll be hitting: all great and glorified fifty. How we're going to get there: those two vans we drove earlier. And as for what we are going to be doing: a visit to each main city, attractions, monuments, and generally anything else that swings our way." Alfred stated firmly, nodding with each point and looking cheekily pleased with himself.

"Diego and i will also be accompanying you guys," Canada added. "I'll be with you in the northern states, he'll be with you in the southern states, and we'll both be there in the middle states."

"Why aren't you going to accompany us to the southern states?" Japan asked. "Because it's too dang hot there and I really don't want to fry to a crisp." Canada deadpanned. "Same goes for Diego and the northern states; he is a chicken when it comes to cold and doesn't want to freeze."

Suddenly a loud gurgly growl echoed in the room.

"Sorry, aru," China said a bit sheepishly when everyone turned to look at him.

"Well I second Yao's stomach. I'm hungry, fratello is hungry. Everyone is hungry. When were you planning on introducing us to your weird cuisine, America?" Romano commented, looking surly but not quite hostile (yet).

"As soon as everyone gets changed; it's a semi-classy place, so I think it'd be best if we spruced ourselves up a bit." America replied. He walked over to his own suitcase and ruffled through it; as he looked at different articles of clothing America continued to talk to the nations. "It's not real formal, but I recommend wearing something nicer than a T-shirt and jeans." He glanced over a Germany. "Dress like Ludwig and you'll be fine."

He then found some clothes he deemed worthy before walking into the adjoining bathroom and changing.

A minute later Alfred emerged with his hair combed and sporting a black western button-up long-sleeved shirt with silver roses stitched on the front, wiped off boots, and nice black pants.

He politely stepped aside so Romania could claim the bathroom next. Looking around the room, Alfred noticed that the only nations that had yet to change were Russia, Canada, and Japan.

England then came in from the adjoining room and told Japan he could use the bathroom next. Once the Asian had left the room, Alfred turned towards his brother and Ivan and told them to get their asses into gear.

Canada just rolled his eyes in way of response while Russia gave America a delicate, gentle smile, the kind that makes you whimper and want to hide in the fear that the 'innocent' being will continue to look at you.

'_Warning: You have an incoming text from that son of a bitch Diego,'_ Matthew's phone said.

The Canadian sighed before flipping his phone open. Scanning the text, he threw his hands up in the air, almost sending the cellular device sailing across the room. "Oh for the love of God; why can't our idiot brother do something mundane for a change?" He cried out.

"What's going on now?" Alfred asked just as everyone came back into the room.

Canada grit his teeth before replying. "After Mexico finally got the Chupacabra off his arm he had to haul the thing through the property and into the closet." He growled softly, violet eyes seemingly tinted with ruby. "Problem was he stuck it in the closet that hadn't been marked yet. So our beloved elder brother took the better part of the past three hours carving symbols into the wood, dumping oils on it, and trying not to let his own blood stain the wood floors too badly."

"And he's supposed to be the _older _brother?" America questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Older but neither wiser nor smarter," Canada shrugged. He looked questioningly at Jett when the Aussie stepped forward. "Hey Canada, I was curious. Do ya think we'll be able to see that beastie on the road trip? It sounds like a real beaut."

"Not unless we go to Mexico or for some ungodly reason, the thing is let loose again," Matthew replied frustratingly.

"Ah, a'right then; there're plenty of other critters to get to know on this trip." Australia said calmly, although he looked slightly disappointed.

"Can we please go eat now? I'm bloody starving," England asked plaintively, tugging on his deep green button-up and silver cross necklace.

"Yeah lets go get us some of the best lobster in America!" Alfred said excitedly as he practically ran out of the room keys in hand.

The other countries followed at a slightly slower pace, but everyone was piled into the vans and pulling out of the driveway in record time; everyone truly was hungry.

It only took about five minutes before they came across a rather classy restaurant that had an air of comfortableness around it.

The inside was warm and smelled of butter and cooking lobster. The group was ushered to the largest booth and table, a large comfortable U-shape cushion that managed to hold everyone without squishing them too badly.

"I must say this is a rather nice restaurant you've brought us to," England commented as the waitress handed everyone their menus.

America nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I try to come here whenever I'm in Maine; the food's great and so is the atmosphere."

"May I order some wine, Am-Alfred?" Italy asked distractedly; he was gazing at the pretty waitress and almost bumbled over the blond nation's name.

"I think you should wait until the lobster gets here Feliciano," America advised, "I don't believe wine is very kind to someone with an empty stomach."

"What do you think we should have, mon cher?" France asked the waitress, obviously flirting with her before getting smacked upside the head by Arthur who proceeded to scold him. This lead to a series of events that could only occur when this many nations were gathered together.

America shook his head and gestured to the waitress. "Sorry for their conduct miss, I blame jetlag and hunger." He said pleasantly.

Giving her a warm smile, he continued, "I believe everyone would like to start with water and some of your fresh lemonade. And as for food, it'll be your fresh-caught lobster special and hot butter rolls."

"Alright then sir, can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked, scribbling in her notepad. Alfred thought for a second. "Yes. If you would be so kind as to bring out a small bottle of wine when the lobster arrives that would be terrific."

"Will do," With that the waitress snapped her notebook shut and strode away.

Alfred decided to lean back in his seat while waiting for the food to arrive and watched his friends argue for a moment before movement in the seat next to him caught his attention.

"Still texting Diego?" he asked Canada.

"Oui, I want to make sure he locked up the Chupacabra right and didn't bleed out on the floor. I don't want to have to hear him whine about replacing it again and having to get a new gardener because the last one saw his bloodless corpse come back to life," the elder twin responded, not looking up from his phone.

"He should try threatening it," Alfred commented. "It works great for me."

"That's because the thing actually respects you to a degree," Matthew replied. "Any respect it may have had for Diego went out the window when the idiot Mexican made his first fool attempt at catching it. I mean seriously, a big box balancing on a stick with a plate of enchiladas sitting inside, really?"

"And they weren't even made out of goats," the younger twin added.

A solid THUNK drew their attention to a muted commotion further down the table. Romano had once again attempted to attack Germany, and Antonio had grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down, which unfortunately resulted in the hot-headed Italian face-planting into the hard wood table.

"Okay guys, that's enough," America told them with a stern look putting power into his voice.

"Sorry Alfred," Lovino said sullenly from his spot between Feliciano and Antonio.

"That's alright. But this is a classy establishment, not one of our kitchens. We have to dignify ourselves and act normal and with respect," America said firmly, leveling them all one last look before glancing at his brother.

"Your cell buzzed again Matt."

"Okay he didn't bleed out like I thought," the older blonde commented when he opened the text. "Why is he still trying to tempt it with enchiladas? He of all people should know that stupid thing only likes goat!"

Unfortunately America wasn't able to reply because right then the waitress walked up carrying a tray full of water glasses and lemonade. In several smooth movements she distributed the lemonade and glasses and set a large pitcher of water down in the center of the table.

"Your lobster will be out shortly." She smiled sweetly at America before tucking the tray under her arm and moving off to tend to other tables.

"I just realized that we never ordered," Arthur commented; he glanced at Alfred. "Oops," The green-eyed nation mumbled sheepishly.

The American just smiled. "It's fine. I already took care of it."

"Merci Amérique, and I am sorry for my conduct earlier" Francis said, leaning in front of England to better look the superpower in the eye. Taking a sip of his lemonade, he added, "This is very good! Not as good as wine, but still nice and sweet."

"That's nothing compared to the lemonade in the south," Alfred commented just as their waitress and a few others returned with their meals.

"Oooohhh~ sembra delizioso!" Italy said, clapping his hands with delight when a large plate of steaming, buttery lobster with veggies and rolls was put in front of him.

"Here's your wine sir." The waitress handed Alfred a bottle of white wine and several small glasses. "Enjoy your meal."

They all dug into their meals enjoying every last bit of food that they ate along with every last drop of wine (although France complained about how his wine is so much better).

After the delightful meal and a dessert consisting of rich Black Forest cake, the nations hauled themselves to the vans and headed back to the hotel. By the time they got there they could barely muster the energy to get to the rooms, as tired and full (and slightly tipsy) as they were.

It was around six in the evening when they all had managed to meander their way into the two large hotel rooms and claim spots on the beds, couches, and floors before passing out due to a combination of jet lag and full stomachs.

America on the other hand, was more-or-less wide awake due to him being able to achieve his third hour of sleep earlier that day. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to really fall asleep until 'round midnight, Alfred pulled out his laptop and sat down in an armchair in the corner; he 'ho-hummed' softly under his breath and pulled up some paperwork his boss had been nagging at him to finish.

He sighed happily as he looked over the sleeping forms of his friends before he began typing with one last thought in his head. _They have no idea what they got themselves into._

* * *

**Translations (according to Google):**

French

Bonjour- Hello

Je vais tuer cet imbécile- I'm going to kill that idiot

Diego, vous êtes un putain d'idiot- Diego, you're a fucking idiot

Amérique- America

Mexique- Mexico

Oui- Yes

Trois- Three

Deux- Two

Un- One

Spanish

Hola mi amigos- Hello my friends

German

Guten morgen- Good morning

Danke- Thank you

Chinese

Ni hao- Hello

Russian

Da- Yes

Italian

Evviva! Abbiamo trovato voi ragazzi- Hurrah! We found you guys

Grazie- Thank you

Sembra delizioso- It looks delicious

**Fox: **So that concludes chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it! Unfortunately, the wait for the second chapter will be longer. This is mostly due to the fact that my internet is being shut down today, and I have no idea when it'll be back on, but fear not! Cheshire and I will be working on it every chance we get and I'll be at her house and another friend's house from tomorrow through Sunday so I'll have wifi for that span of time (thank the lord for cons!).

**Cheshire: **Hope you guys enjoyed it. We were laughing every 10 seconds while writing it, and if I ever meet Australia, I'm going to give him some allergy medicine. Tally-ho and until next time, peace out!

**Fox:** Please review! Remember, Italians always cheat at Monopoly!


End file.
